A Loving Manikin
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [ReiKai] Better summary inside. Kai is an artist who goes to Japan in search of more art. He find a man, Rei, and asks him to be his new model... Since Rei is desperate for money, he agrees, but what is this angel in disguise have hidden within? ENJOY!


_**A Loving Manikin**_

_**Chapter 1: Enter Japan**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Hiyo, this is another Beyblade fic. I haven't posted one in forever and thought "hey, why not?" Don't expect it to be grand… I thought of the idea very quickly, so it's not much… The chapters will be short, and I will apologize for it beforehand… I am still hoping that it will be a decent fic and better than all of my other Beyblade Fics put together!! Oh, well… Onward and upwards!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade of any of the characters!! They all belong to Takara Co. Ltd. Hasbro, BBProject, and TV Tokyo. Creator: Takao Aoki! I did my homework, and I know who the respective owners… I own nothing!! WAHHH! (Waterfall Tears)

**Warnings: **BL (Boy Love) kiss scenes, blood, fight scenes, possible lime or lemon, and things not meant for kiddies! If anything else, I'll tell ya! (Clapping hand together)

**Pairings: **Kai Hiwatari/Rei Kon, Tyson Kinomiya/Max Mizuhara, more possibly to come!!

**Summary: **Kai Hiwatari is a traveling artist who has come to Japan to expand his artistic horizon, finding out that he needs more experience in the ways of art he asks around everywhere to find a model for his work, soon he finds Rei Kon. A desperate person in need of money, which Kai has; So the two help each other, for Rei the money; and for Kai the male model with an angel face. The question is, why is Rei in need of money, is there more to this angel than meet the eye?

**Chinese Fairy: **Okies… That summary kinda sucks, but oh well! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!! ENJOY!!!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **_

_**A Loving Manikin **_

_**Chapter 1: Enter Japan**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

The weather in Japan was warmer than Moscow, that for sure. A man with moon grey hair and a darker shade of blue sky in the back of his head walked out of a plane that had just landed from Russia and sighed… "That was a little longer than I had liked…" he murmured to himself as he picked up his pack and swung it over his shoulder and walked away from the aircraft. Kai Hiwatari gazed upon Tokyo, Japan with all its splendors and beauty in the morning.

A limo pulled up in front of Kai and the driver stepped out to open the passenger door for the Russian, smoothly, Kai stepped into the limo and silently waited for the car to move. "I have finally gotten the chance to work more on my art than anything and I chose Japan… the land of the rising sun; don't let me down." He thought as he looked out the window. Suddenly he shouted, "Driver stop!" he commanded, as told the driver pulled over and the bluenette got out of the car, along with a charcoal pencil and his sketchbook.

Quickly he began to draw out a shell for the new piece of art… the outline of the buildings and then the shading. Soon he added the detail and within minutes, the drawing was done. It was magnificent, but it seemed empty and lonely. As though no real true effort was placed into making it.

Effortlessly, Kai put his artwork back inside the limo and got back in himself. "Go." he spoke. The driver nodded and drove off to the hotel that Kai was going to be staying at… Or so the driver thought.

After about ten minutes, Kai opened his eyes and stated, "Stop here… I need to talk to the manager of this apartment… I'm going to rent out an apartment." The driver tried to reason to Kai, that the deal with Voltaire-sama was that Kai would live in the assigned hotel in return for letting the bluenette stay in Japan, but Kai shook his head.

"Either you pull over this limo now, or I'll jump out." He stated simply while shrugging. The driver paled slight but nodded. "O-Okay, Kai-sama!" he quickly pulled over and immediately, Kai got out of the car and walked away from the car, with only his pack and sketchbook in his hands.

The Hiwatari made his way into the building and looked around; the place was simple and clean… That was good; Kai then walked over to the clerk's desk and rang the bell. Mere moments later a man in his mid-thirties came out from behind a door and smiled. "What can I do for you?" he asked warmly. Kai stared at the man, analyzing his features and then replied, "I would like to rent an apartment… I do not know for how long, though. So maybe we can arrange a month to month payment?"

The clerk smiled and replied, "Sure, we got a room open and if you think it's okay, the sure. You do know that it will be 57,915 Yen, or 500 dollars a month. Is that okay?" Kai smirked and placed a wad of 1000 dollars on the desk right there. "Two months definitely, after words I am not sure; but is that enough for now?" countered the bluenette.

The apartment manager nodded and smiled. "Your going to be a responsible tenant, I can already tell… Here." He leaned over to a key rack, and picked out one set of keys and tossed it to Kai. "My name is Takuya, Hatsumo Takuya. Enjoy your stay, I'll get you the paperwork tomorrow, you can move in now though," he paused as Kai was walking up the steps and then Takuya continued, "If you could, can you talk to the person across from your room and tell Rei, yes that's his name, to pay up his rent… I have been slacking off in collecting it, but he needs to pay up."

Kai blinked as Takuya's expression turned into a sad gaze, but nodded. Walking up the stairs, the Russian looked on each floor, until he trudged up to the fourth floor where he saw only seven rooms on this level. Shrugging, he walked over to his door and then stopped, "Oh yeah, tell that Rei guy about the apartment thing…" mumbled Kai.

He walked over to the door guessing it was where this Rei character was and knocked on the door. There was a sound of stumbling in the room, but soon a longhaired angel opened the door and smiled slightly. "S-Sorry for not answering faster…" spoke the raven-haired man as he tried to straighten his messy hair. Kai only nodded, and waited for the man to stop fidgeting. "So, how may I help you?" inquired the raven-haired man. Kai nodded and spoke, "Umm… Takuya says that you need to pay up on your rent, sorry about this… I am just the messenger."

Kai shifted slightly as Rei paled… Something wasn't right. Thought Kai, but then Rei's smile returned and he stated happily, "Thank you for the warning, I'll pay Takuya-san back just as soon as I get my paycheck this week. Thank you once again!" the man may have been smiling, but there was something beneath it all, which made Kai question the younger man's appearance, but he shook it off. "I'll see you later…?"

Rei's questioning tone made Kai snap out of his reverie and reply, "Oh, I'm Kai Hiwatari… Your name is Rei, correct?" The raven-haired man nodded and stated, "Yes, I'm Rei Kon… Hopefully I'll see you around, till then…" the polite man bowed and then closed his door; leaving Kai by himself in the hallway.

"Hehe… Rei Kon… You seem interesting…" smirked Kai as he then turned to his apartment door and unlocked it. Also unlocking new wonders in this apartment building…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chinese Fairy: **Okay, anyone who reads my stories, know that the openings are ALWAYS very, very short… I don't know why… They just are! I cannot help it! Well, thank you very much for even reading this chappy! Take care everyone!!!

**P.S: **I did not get anyone to correct my story, as always, so please excuse any errors! Thanks!!


End file.
